With development of communication technology, high speed frequency dividers based on razavi-structured latches have been widely used, because of better performance such as high speed and wide bandwidth thereof.
In the conventional technology, a high speed divide-by-2 frequency divider is constituted by two latches, where each latch servers as a follow-up unit of the other latch.
However, in the above high speed divide-by-2 frequency divider, when a signal applied on a control terminal of a latch is in a low level, a current path will be formed, in both static working condition and dynamic working condition, between the power supply and the ground. Accordingly, the latch of the conventional high speed frequency divider has a problem of high power consumption.